1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an ink-jet recording apparatus (ink-jet printer) equipped with a cleaning mechanism for removing substances such as ink and paper dust adhering to or deposited on its nozzle surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a cleaning mechanism of an ordinary ink-jet recording apparatus, a wiper blade formed of an elastic material such as a rubber is provided. In operation, the wiper blade and a nozzle surface in which nozzles are open are moved relative to each other with the wiper blade being pressed onto the nozzle surface to such an extent that a leading end portion of the wiper blade contacting the nozzle surface is deflected or flexed, thereby wiping the nozzle surface for removing ink and the like adhering thereto.
In the cleaning mechanism of this type, when the deflected wiper blade is restored to its original shape after the wiper blade has wiped the nozzle surface, the ink and the like may be undesirably scattered thereabout.
To deal with the problem indicated above, various techniques are disclosed. For instance, JP-A-9-76517 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus in which a wiper blade is arranged to have JIS A hardness of 40-60 degrees specified by JIS K 6301 for the purpose of controlling a speed at which the wiper blade is restored to its original shape, whereby the scattering of the ink is prevented. As another technique, JP-A-2000-141671 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus in which a wiper blade has a tapered configuration at its leading end portion that is to contact the nozzle surface, whereby the scattering of the ink is prevented.